Corazón Palpitante
by Sybilla's song
Summary: Ken sintió que las palmas le sudaron al verla correr en su dirección, su corazón se le aceleró tanto que lo sintió dentro de su garganta, como si lo fuese a vomitar en esa explosión de emociones. Y se detuvo cuando Miyako pasó a su lado sin mirarlo. Un Kenyako para Carriette y el foro Proyecto 1-8.


_Esta historia corresponde al reto propuesto por Carriette en el Foro "Proyecto 1-8". Espero que te guste._

* * *

**_Corazón Palpitante_**

* * *

Se detuvo frente a la biblioteca con curiosidad, Miyako estaba en las escaleras con su computadora portátil en las piernas y su sonrisa crecía a medida que tecleaba más rápido y con más fuerza. De un momento a otro explotó en risas y tuvo que taparse la boca para no llamar mucho la atención. Acto seguido, como si se hubiese reiniciado, volvió a una mínima sonrisa y un tecleo suave que sufría constantes aceleraciones. El rostro de Ken permanecía inalterable, día tras día y noche tras noche, como si nada lo impresionara, pero en ese momento una sonrisa quiso aparecer y adornar su impasible existencia. Se sintió estúpido y miró a su alrededor pero todos estaban ocupados en sus pensamientos, otros, en sus celulares inteligentes.

Su reloj digital gritó, eran las seis en punto, sus clases estaban a punto de comenzar y todavía faltaba un largo trecho por el campus. Ken desvió la mirada hacia el camino que tenía por delante, el que debía seguir y, por alguna razón, lo vio lúgubre e inhóspito, como todos sus días… Volvió a anclar su vista a Miyako y su risa frente al portátil y esa visión se le hizo más luminosa. Bonita y esperanzadora. Una pequeña sonrisa volvió a surcar su rostro y buscó un lugar en donde tomar asiento. Tampoco quería ir a esa clase, era aburrida y seguramente el profesor le sacaría los ojos si llegaba a distraerse. Por ello, sacó el libro de esa materia y la hojeó sin prestarle atención a las palabras ni las ilustraciones, se desconcentraba cada vez que Miyako reía o se movía en un espasmo risueño.

Miyako reía y Ken sonreía. Miyako se movía y Ken se ocultaba detrás del libro de Anatomía. Pasó un largo rato en esa secuencia. Miraba su pelo lacio hasta la espalda y se preguntaba cuál era la razón de su interés si a él siempre le gustaron las chicas con pelo corto y rizado. Y esos lentes enormes, normalmente no gustaba de ellos, ni él los usaba, pero en ella se veían increíblemente adorables. Su sonrisa era estrepitosa como mil bombas atómicas pero aún así le gustaba, no como él, que prefería estar en su habitación con luz tenue y en el pacifico silencio.

Sopló la brisa helada propia de un otoño y por primera vez Miyako puso mala cara, sufría por el frío. Se abrazó a sí misma y se mantuvo así hasta que el día se cansó de exhalarle en la cara redonda y bonita. Luego, comenzó a llover débilmente y Miyako se apresuró a cubrir su portátil con sus brazos y lo echó rápidamente a su bolso de mano. Pareció tener suficiente con el clima y decidió irse. Ken sintió que las palmas le sudaron al verla correr en su dirección, su corazón se le aceleró tanto que lo sintió dentro de su garganta, como si lo fuese a vomitar en esa explosión de emociones. Y se detuvo cuando Miyako pasó a su lado sin mirarlo.

—Debiste ir a clases—se dijo y se fue a su casa a paso lento y amargo. La lluvia se acrecentó y la gente corría a su lado pero no le importaba. Finalmente llegaría a casa y podría cambiarse esa ropa que ya lo abrazaba como segunda piel.

Caminando bajo la lluvia, los semáforos peatonales se confabularon para que tuviese que detenerse en cada uno de ellos, pero su cara no mostraba signos que le molestara en lo absoluto. Sentía que, con su ropa y pelo, él hacía llover más que todas esas nubes negras sobre su cabeza. En frente de un eterno rojo, se miró el hombro y descubrió que de éste salía vapor, toda esa agua comenzaba a evaporarse en su cuerpo… Ni el agua quería quedarse con él. Sonrió con sarcasmo. Miyako había pasado a un metro de distancia y no lo había saludado, se había resguardado en esa absurda excusa de no querer que el agua tocara su portátil.

—¿Porqué no cruzas?

—¿Eh?—dijo petrificado. Sintió que su cara enrojecía y que el agua en su cabello comenzaba a evaporarse también. Miyako estaba junto a él con un paraguas y hecho que dejara de llover sobre su cabeza.

—No pasan vehículos, podrías haber cruzado. Incluso con la luz roja.

—No prestaba atención—dijo para salir del apuro. Dirigió la mirada al frente y el hombrecito rojo se extinguió y apareció el optimista hombrecito verde. Miyako sonrió.

—Pero si está lloviendo a cántaros, no deberías mojarte tanto.

—No.

—No hablas mucho—habló curiosamente divertida. Se apoderó de su brazo y lo empujó levemente para avanzar. Ken obedeció mecánicamente, sintiendo nuevamente ese corazón palpitante en la garganta. De cerca, Miyako olía muy bien—. Estaba en la biblioteca, mi Internet se cayó esta mañana y estaba conectándome desde allí. ¿Vienes de allá?

—Sí.

—¿Y cómo es que no nos hemos topado? —Preguntó curiosa y dejó de hablar para pensar en las posibilidades—. Soy despistada, no debí verte. Ahora que lo digo me siento terrible, si te hubiese visto no estarías tan mojado. Ahora te enfermarás, y yo solo quería llegar a mi almacén. Debo ir a reemplazar a mi hermana, ¿sabes? Ella saldrá con su novio. ¡Oye! Te puedo dar un poco de café cuando ella se vaya.

No quiso responder porque sintió que vomitaría su palpitante músculo si habría ínfimamente su boca. No quería ir con ella, se sentía vulnerable cuando ella callaba para escucharlo hablar monosílabos. Pero si entraba en confianza corría el riesgo de decir alguna estupidez. Pensó y pensó en alguna excusa plausible para huir pero, cuando su corazón se calmó con la gran excusa, ya habían llegado al almacén.

—Miyako, te tardaste—increpó su hermana, era mayor, traía el pelo más corto, los mismos anteojos y la misma voz chillona pero le pareció infinitamente menos atractiva que Miyako. La hermana de esta pronto reparó en su presencia cuando se sacó el delantal y salió de la caja—. Disculpe, ¿necesita algo?

—Yo…

—No seas tonta, Momoe—le dijo divertida y se puso el delantal que ella había desechado—. Es un amigo. Ken… el silencioso.

Rió para sí, no le gustó ese adjetivo. No quería que lo viera de esa forma. Buscó en la tienda con la mirada algo con qué entretenerse mientras las dos hermanas se despedían cariñosamente. En esa familia se hablaba demasiado y un simple adiós se alargaba. Un espejo redondo en una esquina llamó su atención, ese para atrapar ladrones en el acto, y le pareció la peor visión del mundo. Miyako era colorida, él estaba atrapado en la monotonía del negro. Su madre tenía razón, usaba demasiado ese color.

Miyako tocó su hombro y él saltó. No estaba acostumbrado a que lo tomaran por sorpresa.

—Soy yo—rió.

—Lo sé—respondió, ella lo ponía nervioso y su franqueza había quebrado algo en el interior de Miyako, vio otra vez la mala cara surcando su ser, como en las escaleras de la biblioteca y el viento congelado que la golpeó, pero esta vez había sido él.

—Te traeré tu café—dijo con desánimo y fue hasta la maquina especializada, seleccionó un sabor y apretó unos botones. Un café caliente apareció en un vaso de cartón y Miyako le echó tres cucharaditas de azúcar antes de volver a él y entregárselo—. No sé cuántas de azúcar le echas tú, pero…

—Ninguna—respondió con la dura franqueza que lo estaba caracterizando y su corazón volvió a palpitarle con fuerza, quería salir de una vez por todas de su maldito cuerpo. Miyako se quedó en una pieza y Ken no supo qué hacer, sudaba copiosamente pero, afortunadamente, ya la lluvia lo estaba cubriendo en una fina capa líquida. Debía pensar en algo, rápido, si no, perdería a Miyako y a su corazón que estaba a punto de salir corriendo de su boca—. Perdón.

—No es nada—dijo casi muda—, mi hermana dice que hablo mucho y que llego a molestar a la gente.

—No… Me gusta que hables—confesó y por primera vez su corazón dejó de palpitar tan fuerte y se volvía soportable—. Eres linda, simpática y hueles bien.

—¿Huelo bien?—murmuró intrigada por la respuesta y Ken se molestó. Le había costado demasiado hablar de los primeros atributos y ella solo se fijó en el más banal. Volvió a ponerse nervioso, esta vez por lo estúpido que se sintió. Su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza. Tomó el café y su mano llegó a dolerle con el cambio de temperatura muy brusco.

—Gracias por el café, nos vemos—dijo cortés pero más bien sonó mecánico. Debía huir de ahí rápido o se quedaría sin corazón. Caminó apresurado hasta la salida y la lluvia comenzó a mezclarse con la cafeína en su vaso de cartón, pero no le importó.

—¡Espera! —lo llamó Miyako y salió al frío y lluvioso día. A Ken le dio pena que se mojara con ninguna protección más que con su delantal. Ella abrió la boca un par de veces pero ningún sonido salió de ahí y a él le dio la impresión de que su corazón también quería salir huyendo de allí—. Algún día, podrías venir en una hora a partir de ahora y podríamos salir a una cita. Mi hermana mayor me cubrirá.

—Sí… Lo haré—dijo con extraña decisión. Ella sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos y Ken sonrió de vuelta. Era ese extraño efecto que producía en él cuando ella era feliz. Su corazón volvió en paz a su pecho y latió con normalidad.

* * *

_Hace tiempo que quería escribir un Kenyako pero no se ocurría hasta que un reto salvaje apareció(?) y mientras lo redactaba me pasó lo mismo que me pasaba cuando escribía pequeñas historias de Mishiro. Amé cada párrafo que escribí y me reí con Ken. Me basé en mis primeros días con mi novio, cuando todavía no lo era, él era lúgubre y no hablaba y yo era la parlanchina feliz. _

_Espero que te haya gustado tanto como a mí, Carriette. _

_Un gusto hacer negocios contigo(?), SS._

_*Mi hermana no está otra vez, cualquier error horripilante o dedazo PM o review. Ahora tengo la pésima costumbre de terminar mis historias en la madrugada xD_


End file.
